Tonos grises
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Todos dicen que la guerra ha terminado, que el bien ha vencido al mal, pero Astoria se pregunta, no sin pesar, por qué entonces hay gente que, aun llevando la Marca por error, siendo víctimas de la oscuridad, son castigados por aquellos que dicen ser justos. Draco es más que un mortífago, es un niño que no tuvo elección.


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN - ¡OJO!** He tenido en cuenta las principales novedades de la última edición de la _Ortografía de la lengua española (2010)_. Con esto quiero decir que, por ejemplo, palabras como "solo" o los pronombres demostrativos NO se tildan, entre otras cosas.

* * *

 **tonos grises**

 **[astoria greengrass]**

—La guerra ha acabado.

—El Señor Tenebroso ha muerto.

Eso era lo único que sus padres parecían capaces de decir. Como si no se dieran cuenta de que todo era más complicado que eso. Sí, el Señor Tenebroso había caído y tenían que celebrarlo. Se habían mantenido neutrales durante la guerra, escondidos bajo un _fidelius,_ cuando la situación se había complicado, pero eso no quería decir que no se alegraran de que ese monstruo no fuera más que cenizas y una marca en la historia del Mundo Mágico. Pero la guerra no había acabado, quién creyera lo contrario pecaba de inocente tanto o más como aquellos que afirmaban que había ganado el bien. No, solo habían ganado aquellos que no querían que el Señor Tenebroso instaurase el Reino de la Oscuridad.

Quien se atreviera a decirle que ese era el bando de los buenos, iba a recibir un buen rapapolvo de su parte. Si de verdad habían ganado los buenos ¿por qué estaban siendo encarcelados gente que su único error fue seguir los mandatos y los prejuicios de sus padres o las amenazas de los verdaderos mortífagos? ¿O aquellos que estaban ayudando al Ministerio a atrapar a la verdadera amenaza que había huido de la batalla? Es que no tenía sentido. Entendía que la gente tuviera que ser castigada, pero, ¿por qué meter en el mismo saco a todos? No estaban siendo mejores que los mortífagos. Se comportan como ellos, pasa que no atacaban a los muggles o a los nacidos de muggles, sino a los sangre pura.

No todos los sangre pura han sido mortífagos, maldita sea.

Y no todos los mortífagos se sentían orgullosos de serlo.

Había quien merecía el beso del dementor o una condena perpetua en Azkaban. Ella misma podía dar fe de ello, unos meses en un Hogwarts donde se castigaba con _cruciatus_ , era suficiente para saber que había algunos que no se merecían el perdón ni en un millón de años.

Sin embargo, había gente que necesitaba una segunda oportunidad. Descubrir que el mundo no los rechaza solo por dejarse engañar, manipular o amenazar.

Astoria se abrazó con fuerza y respiró hondo. No podía ni quería derrumbarse, no lo había hecho en la guerra, tampoco lo iba a hacer en la Paz Fría. Escondida como estaba detrás de la puerta, agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar la radio donde se estaba transmitiendo en directo los primeros movimientos del nuevo Ministerio y, tal y como esperaba, esos movimientos eran inhumanos.

Todos con la Marca Tenebrosa a Azkaban, desde allí a juicio.

—¡Astoria! —su hermana apareció en el quicio de la puerta y la miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada. En otras circunstancias, Astoria se habría sentido indignada al ver que su hermana la trataba como si todavía tuviera cinco años, pero en ese momento necesitaba que hiciera justo eso.

No supo cómo pasó, pero cuando se separó del agarre de su hermana se encontraba en su propia habitación, en la cama.

Tenía los ojos llorosos y seguramente su aspecto no era propio de una Greengrass o de una sangre pura, en general. Ese simple pensamiento le hizo gracia. ¿Qué importaba ya el aspecto que tuviera cuando había gente que estaba sufriendo lo insufrible, que continuaba sufriendo pero esta vez a manos del bando de los buenos? La carcajada que soltó sonó amarga y apagada.

Su hermana le acarició un lado de la cara y con un movimiento de varita arregló su cabello, su ropa arrugada y limpió su rostro. Si ahora se mirara en el espejo, se encontraría con una chica bajita de cara aniñada con ojos azules brillantes, a causa de las lágrimas, y con el pelo recogido en una trenza.

Si alguien prestaba atención y veía más allá, se encontraría con una niña que dejó atrás su niñez hace demasiado tiempo. Daphne veía eso, por supuesto.

—¿Qué te ha puesto así? Todo ha acabado.

—Todo ha empezado.

—No somos marcados, Tori. Nadie nos va a mirar mal —y ahí estaba, ese tonillo de hermana mayor que le sacaba de sus casillas cuando tenía diez años. Astoria se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

Tampoco respondió. No habría sabido qué decir. ¿La verdad? ¿Qué se sentía decepcionada con el Mundo Mágico? ¿Qué cada vez que pensaba que gente inocente estaba siendo condenada sentía su sangre hervir y con ganas de lanzar un Imperdonable? Ganas que no había tenido nunca.

Mentira, sí que había tenido ganas de usarla. Fue poco antes de que sus padres la sacasen de Hogwarts. Estaba en la biblioteca, en un rincón, haciendo los deberes cuando escuchó al cerdo de Carrow gritar a pleno pulmón. No supo que le llevó acercarse, pero lo hizo. Y lo que encontró le rompió el corazón. Era un gryffindor maniatado y a Draco Malfoy temblando muy levemente al lado del profesor e incapaz de cumplir su orden. Esa noche, hubo dos personas sufriendo la _cruciatus_ : el gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin.

Carrow nunca supo que la pequeña Astoria estaba allí, viendo todo entre horrorizada y fascinada. Horrorizada porque el hecho de torturar a alguien y verlo estaba mal. Fascinada porque siempre había creído que Draco Malfoy no era más que una cara bonita sin corazón. Era mucho más. Esa noche descubrió que era un ser humano y los días posteriores, que estaba allí en contra de su voluntad, que llevar la Marca era como ser torturado muy lentamente y que ansiaba la muerte tanto como la libertad. Sí, todo eso lo supo solo observando. Le habría gustado acercarse a él, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Nada, era la Orden la única con poder para salvar a Draco, pero no, Draco era solo el marcado que intentó asesinar a Dumbledore.

Quería echarse a llorar sabiendo que Draco era solo un niño que no tuvo elección. Un niño manipulado por su padre y amenazado con perder a su familia si no actuaba como un buen mortífago.

Daphne se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. Ninguna dijo nada. No estaban actuando como buenas slytherin pero a nadie le importaba. En absoluto.

—Es solo un niño —sollozó y, por primera vez en la vida, su hermana pareció darse cuenta que la pequeña y dulce Astoria ya no era una niña.

Nueve meses después alguien se preguntaría por qué una familia tan respetada y querida como los Greengrass se rebajaría a abrir sus puertas a una familia marcada como los Malfoy.

Un año y medio más tarde, muchos se cuestionaron la salud mental de la pequeña y dulce Astoria por compartir su tiempo con alguien tan odiado y malvado como Draco Malfoy cuando no estaba en Hogwarts. Otros, sin embargo, solo se preguntaron si quizá Astoria era la única persona que tenía el valor de ver más allá que unos simples errores y una marca. Pero esos "otros" eran demasiado pocos y se mantenían en silencio.

Tres años y medio más tarde, con gran parte de la sociedad mágica en contra del apellido Malfoy, Astoria consiguió el permiso de sus padres para casarse con Draco. Sabía lo que la gente creería, lo que los periódicos decían, que los Malfoy habían pagado una fortuna en esa alianza para limpiar su apellido. Qué eran unos estúpidos por creer que el mundo iba a olvidar lo que habían hecho en la guerra una segunda vez. Lucius no era una buena persona, pero quería a su familia y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error nunca más. Qué Astoria y los Greengrass estaban mal de la cabeza o bajo una maldición o cualquier otra cosa igual de retorcida, porque, ¿quién iba a pensar que Astoria estaba enamorada de Draco, del verdadero Draco, de ese chico asustado, valiente al modo slytherin, dulce, sarcástico, roto y un largo etcétera que se ocultaba tras la máscara fría e indiferente de alguien que ha sufrido lo inimaginable como él?

Sí, era esperar demasiado de una sociedad que vivía atada a prejuicios, diferentes a los presentados en Voldemort y compañía, pero igual de malos. Había excepciones, personas que intentaban cambiar el mundo mágico como el propio Harry Potter, pero esas personas casi no tenían peso y para Astoria eso no era suficiente, no cuando dormía con alguien que gritaba en sueños y evitaba romperse cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien que le gritaba en silencio y sin palabras que era un monstruo.

—¿Astoria? ¿Dónde…?

—Aquí.

Draco sonrió embobado y se permitió un segundo para admirar a su amada. Astoria era todo amor, dulzura y determinación. Era la mujer más valiente que había conocido y también la más cabezota. Pensar que nunca le había prestado atención hasta hacía unos años, le rompía lo poco que le quedaba de alma. Con paso decidido, bajando todas las barreras que ponía para alejar al mundo, se dejó caer en el suelo y descansó el rostro en su regazo. El olor a frutas inundó sus fosas nasales y cerró los ojos.

Astoria acarició su cabello y sonrió. Su vida junto a Draco nunca sería fácil, pero resistirán. Un día el mundo se dará cuenta de que la gente es más que su pasado, que no todo es blanco o negro, que hay tonos grises. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que su color favorito era exactamente ese, el gris, el mismo tono gris que decoraba los ojos divertidos y enamorados de Draco cuando este clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

—Te quiero, Astoria.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Siempre.

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer**_

 _ **¿Reviews, cruciatus o tomatazos?**_

* * *

 _«travesura realizada»._


End file.
